Homecoming
by EctoPhantom13
Summary: Kidnapping. Murder. And one person did it: the Screechowl. Xavier sends Logan and Storm to London to investigate. There, they meet up with Steve and Natasha, and they band together to try and stop Screechowl. Then the mysterious rumor of two new mutants pops up. Can our 4 heroes stop Screechowl, find the new mutants, and save London? Rated T for violence, gore, and Logan's mouth.
1. Screechowl's Gone Too Far

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this little story. It was originally going to be something else, but then someone pointed out that my original idea had too many characters and too cluttered of a plotline. So here I am. Completely revised. So enjoy, and thank Missy the Least for pointing out that I could do so much better. **

**Oh, yeah, and this takes place after XM: DOFP and CA: TWS. Just letting you guys know. **

**Oh, one more thing: Please do not flame. I hate flamers, and I wish that no one would ever flame again. I appreciate constructive critism, but please don't flame guys. Thanks.**

* * *

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_tell the World I'm coming_

_-I'm Coming Home, Skylar Grey_

It was a cold and dreary night in London, England. A young couple in their 20's walked on a sidewalk alone.

"We shouldn't be out this late." the woman said.

"Relax, Catherine. Nobody's going to come get us." the man said.

"The Screechowl might." Catherine said simply.

"Oh, come on, Cathy. You can't believe every piece of crap that you hear out there." the man replied incredulously.

"But the Screechowl isn't myth or legend, James. It's real. We all have proof." Catherine said, shivering slightly.

James wrapped his arm protectively around her. "Nothing's going to get you. Not while I'm around." he said. Catherine smiled slightly at that.

A supersonic screech sounded out across the block. Both Catherine and James cried out, clasping their heads, and falling to their knees. A dark form jumped down from off the top of a building, then lashed a rope around James, restraining him. Then the figure turned to Catherine.

Catherine whimpered and tried to crawl away, but the figure reached out a hand and stopped her. The screeching stopped.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Catherine asked in a trembling voice, barely above a whisper.

"Let you meet your maker." the form said simply. Catherine's eyes widened when she heard the voice. It sounded distinctly female, but also sounded…

The form pulled back the hood, revealing their face to Catherine. It was a teenage girl. She had wild black hair, with brown owl feathers interwoven into it. She was pale, with hints of a tan. But the most startling thing about her was her eyes. They were bright yellow, with a large black pupil in the middle. A pupil that looked disturbingly like an owl's.

The teenager, Screechowl, smiled grimly. "Time to meet your creator." Screechowl leaned over towards Catherine's ear.

Anyone who was witnessing this event would have seen Screechowl lean over towards Catherine as if to whisper something into her ear, then Catherine keeling over half a minute later, blood gushing from her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth.

Screechowl stood up, warm and sticky red blood covering her hands and streaking her face. She then whacked James across the head, picked up his limp body, and jump high into the air.

Brown, feathered owl wings sprouted from her back, then started flapping. She soared up and vanished into the night sky, leaving only a trail of crimson blood in her wake.

No one would have noticed the lone figure stepping gracefully, cat-like out of the shadows and approaching the body. The figure knelt down and touched two fingers to the pool of blood around Catherine's head. The figure's fingers came away, sticky and soaked with blood.

The lone figure lifted their head towards the sky, following the path that Screechowl had taken. The moonlight caught their features in a beam of soft silver light.

The lone, crouching figure had pale freckled skin, high cheekbones, and black hair half streaked with blazing white. It was female, and her features perfectly mirrored Screechowl's facial complexion. Except for one thing.

Her eyes blazed amber. And they had thin, black, cat-like pupils.

The girl stood up, glanced one last time at the body, then the sky, then stepped lightly back into the shadows, watching with the intensity of a leopard on the hunt.

* * *

**So, hoped you guys are enjoying this so far, and hope to see you later reading my next chapter that I post. See you then!**

-Anna


	2. Leaving for London and Making Plans

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_-Carry On Wayward Son, Kansas _

"Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff, please report to my office now. Thank you." Fury's voice crackled over the loudspeakers.

"Ooh, you two are in trouble!" Tony said in a sing-songy voice, grinning at Steve and Natasha across the table.

"Grow up, Tony," Natasha said, standing from the table, "Come on Rogers, let's go see what Fury wants."

Steve got up from the table as well and followed her to Fury's office. When they arrived, Fury had his back to them, but seemed to sense their presence all the same.

"Close the door and sit down." Fury ordered without turning around. Natasha and Steve obeyed without question.

"Why did you call us here, sir?" Steve asked, looking at Fury's back. Fury turned around.

"I called you two here because you are the most equipped to handle this operation." Fury said, plopping a file down on the desk in front of Steve and Natasha. Steve grabbed it and began looking through it.

"Just two hours ago, a woman was found dead on a sidewalk in London. The authorities are saying the cause of death is severe head trauma and bleeding, but you tell me, does that look like what they're saying it is?" Fury said, gesturing towards the file.

Steve took out one of the pictures and almost recoiled in horror. The girl had a giant pool of blood surrounding her head. No one could have survived losing that much blood. It was coming out of her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her ears, just about everywhere, it seemed.

"What could do this, sir?" Natasha asked, looking at the photo.

"A mutant." Fury simply answered, fixing the two Avengers in his one-eyed glare.

"A mutant? Sir, as far as we know, the X-Men don't have anyone capable of doing this." Natasha replied.

"I'm not talking one of the X-Men. I'm talking a rogue mutant. The one I'm thinking of is called Screechowl." Fury said, pulling up a file on his computer.

A teenage girl with wild, tangled black hair and yellow eyes appeared on the screen. "She's been blamed for over twenty murders in the United Kingdom in one year," Fury continued, "And I want you two to track her down."

"Wait… track her down? Sir, with all do respect, she should be taken off the streets permanently." Natasha said, glancing over at Steve, who still looked sick.

"That's not the answer, Natasha, and you know it. Now pack your bags, you two, you leave for London straight away."

_Meanwhile, in the X-Mansion… _

"Professor, you want us to do _what?!_" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Track down the rogue mutant Screechowl and bring her back here." the Professor answered simply.

"Professor, she's already killed, like, twenty people! She's beyond redemption!" Logan exclaimed.

"Logan, how many people have you killed over the years?" Xavier asked calmly.

"That's different," Logan defended, "It was self-defense. This is cold-blooded murder."

"Is that so?" Xavier said, arching an eyebrow, "Anyway, this is not a matter of agreeing with me or not. Storm, Logan, pack your bags. You leave for London in an hour."

_Somewhere in London… _

A boy huddled in an alleyway, desperately trying to stay warm. _When was Ronin going to come back? _he wondered.

Just then, a tall, skinny girl with dark hair and blue eyes slipped around the corner and huddled down next to the boy.

"Nate. Any luck?" she asked.

The boy, Nate, shook his head. "Nothing. Ronin, tell me you had better luck?"

"I did, as a matter of fact. Screechowl has killed again, which brings her total up to 60." Ronin replied, drawing her jacket closer around her shoulders

"Sixty? Already?" Nate asked, shivering. Ronin nodded in reply.

"We've got to stop her, you know." Nate told Ronin. Ronin flexed her fingers.

"Oh, I'm gonna stop her all right, Ventus. She's gonna be sorry she ever messed with us." Ronin said, curling her hand into a fist and quickly extending her fingers. Long, silvery claws flashed out from underneath each fingernail, each one totaling about 8-10 inches in length.

Nate's eyes widened. "So… I suppose Nate and Ronin are gone for a little bit longer, huh?" he asked. Ronin nodded.

"Yep," she said, "Until Screechowl's dead, Ventus and Wildcat will rule the streets."

Nate rubbed his hands together and asked, "When do we start?"

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm changing my username to EctoPhantom13. So if you get an alert from a weird author, don't panic, it's just me. See you! **


End file.
